iHave a Christmas Wish
by XEOCX13
Summary: When a young girl confronts the iCarly gang, she says that the Seattle Orphanage is low on money and cannot pay for Christmas presents. How can they help? Who will appear as the Secret Santa? Seddie, and some Creddie and Criffin
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! Hey peeps! It seems SOOOOO LONG since I've last made an iCarly fanfic. I'm making this one for the holidays and THERE WILL BE SEDDIE!!! or some Creddie or Criffin. Lol.  
Anyways, Here are some things you should know about this fic:  
-Carly, Sam, and Freddie are 16.  
-Carly and Sam work at the Groovy Smoothies while Freddie works at Skybucks  
-Think of this as a iCarly one hour special for season 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

* * *

iHave a Christmas Wish

Chapter 1:

Carly Shay, wandering the busy, snowy streets of Seattle was ready to explode. Her friend was missing and of course she'd leave her job and they only way to get her back was to find her, kill, and drag her body back to the Groovy Smoothies.

Sure it was a bit violent and certainly not suitable for the sassy Shay. Carly was not a girl who could fight but sometimes she just wish she could.

Carly stopped in front of a festive, chocolate brown cafe entitled 'Skybucks'. Peering inside the frost window, she spotted her other friend, Freddie and other course the one she was originally looking for, Sam Puckett. Carly checked her watch; Sam was forty-five minutes late for work. With the wind picking up and snow blasting her face, she entered the cafe.

Several scatter tables spread across the center of the room. Leather booths were to the right and the counter with a long row of high chairs were to the right. Behind the counter was Freddie, tech producer for the popular web-show iCarly and friend. He was dressed in a white cafe attire with a red apron. He had shaved but he would always be the same old Freddie.

He was serving Sam, long curly blonde hair framing her face and blue eyes. She wore a striped rainbow sweatshirt and black boxer shorts. She was definitely a tomboy.

Carly approached the two, brows furrowing in anger and confusion by her presence there. Sam was sipping a latte cup, eyes closed and savoring content look on her face. Freddie, on the other hand, looked distressed.

"Mmmm," Sam moaned, pulling the cup away from her mouth. She smacked her lips and grinned.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Drinking an excellent latte," Sam responded dreamily, smiling dumbly as her head wobbled slowly around. Carly arched a brow and glanced at Freddie, hand on his face and elbows on the table.

"I don't know anymore," he replied. Carly sighed.

"Sam, you're late for your shift. T-bo's gonna kill you!"

"Tebo? Yeah right. I'd like to see him break tooth pick. Though, he could be stronger then this nub," Sam smirked, eyeing at Freddie. He responded by rolling his eyes. Sam took another sip.

"Still, Freddork can make a pretty good latte. What's in here, carmel?"

"Yeah, and honey," Freddie smiled. Carly widened her eyes at him.

"Freddie, why did you change the recipe? Hasn't Mr. Carter done enough to you?" Carly asked. Freddie only smirked.

Mr. Carter was the owner of the Seattle Skybucks and treated Freddie like dirt. He only hired him because of his reputation for iCarly. Freddie's uses were quite pathetic. He was either cleaning the bathrooms or cleaning the dirty tables. Or his other use was advertising as a coffee cup out in the streets.

"Mr. Carter has gone to Paris for the holidays and left me in charge of the whole place. Pretty cool, right?" Freddie grinned. Carly smiled.

"So, did you get the stuff for the iCarly Christmas special?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Carly opened her bag as Sam turned around in her seat.

"Let's see...ah! A BG7 cable for Freddie," Carly handed the long braided black cord with an orange tip. Freddie grinned dumbly, Sam muttering 'nerd' under her breath.

"And I got pink dinosaur slips and...lots of whip cream," Carly said, pulling out several cans of whip cream. Sam suddenly grabbed one and squirted some in her mouth, on Freddie's nose, and more in her mouth.

And that's how it was. Same old Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

The door suddenly opened with a bell cue. A small brunette with two braids entered the cafe. She had a red yarn aviator hat and with a grey woolen jacket. She looked lost, eyes wandering the room unsurely, approaching the counter. Carly gestured to Freddie and he went to her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked, smiling kindly. She looked up at him, her expression frightened by Freddie's outcome. She looked at her hands and started mumbling.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Um...c-can I ge-ge-get anything...for...fifty cents?" she asked, her voice as light as air. Freddie looked taken aback and somewhat upset. Skimming the menu quickly, he looked back at the girl.

"Er, sorry," he replied, guilty by the high beverage prices.

"Oh...okay," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry this nub is like this," Sam said softly, frowning and rubbing the girl's shoulder, "You want me to strangle him?"

Freddie glared as the girl spoke, "No, it's fine. It's just...the nuns."

"What nuns?" Carly asked.

"Well, the Seattle Orphanage is low on money and Christmas really doesn't seem too...jolly," she frowned and shuffled her feet.

"So if the orphanage doesn't raise enough money for by Christmas, we may leave Seattle and...and." the girl sighed and made her way out of the cafe.

"Aww. That's so sad," Carly said, watching the girl leave.

"Well, what could we do?" Sam replied, "How on Earth could we raise money for a place like that?"

"We'll figure something. We should go orphanage sometime and ask if they need help," Carly concluded, smiling with a new plan. Freddie suddenly rushed out of the restaurant, Sam and Carly watching.

"Okay, but it better not be one of those places where they serve squirrels and all that jank," Sam warned.

Freddie entered the cafe, "Where'd you go?" Carly asked.

"Gave the girl a cookie for free," Freddie replied, trying the hide his pride.

"Oooo! I can't wait to tell Mr. Carter!" Sam said evilly and squirted more whip cream on Freddie's face.

-----ICARLY OPENING CREDITS-----


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. There are more that'll come out today. Sorry if it was rushed near the end. I typed it up last night and I wanted to get it over with.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly….oh but I wish

-----ICARLY OPENING CREDITS-----

Carly, Sam, and Freddie returned to Carly's apartment. Sam heading towards the fridge, and Carly turning to Freddie.

"So, where is this place at?" Carly asked.

"Checking now," Freddie replied, walking past her and to the computer. Sam walked to the counter, peeling a black banana, causing Freddie to glare at her. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted or just because it Sam that he loathed.

"You gonna say anything Benson?" Sam challenged. She noticed more and more that Freddie really never fought back if Sam would make fun of him. Some part of her liked it, yet arguing with him was her only interaction which-she would never admit-missed.

"Here it is," Freddie said, a window popping up on the computer.

"Good, right in the city," Carly said, smiling.

"No, no way am I walking that far," Sam argued. Freddie rolled his eyes. Sam crushed her rotten banana, squirting some on Freddie.

"Don't worry. Spencer can give us a lift," Carly reassured, "Hey Spencer!"

Carly left, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Freddie was looking on the Seattle Orphanage website as Sam went over to get her coat.

"Huh, this place seems okay," Freddie commented, looking at various website pictures.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, walking over to him.

"Well, look. The rooms are nice and bright. A nice playground. A healthy cafeteria. I don't see what could be wrong there."

"Yeah. Too bad the place is going to get worse."

"Why?"

"Cuz you'll be there nub," Sam said, flicking his forehead.

The Seattle Orphanage was near the busiest intersection in the city. Spencer only had time to drop them-or throw them-off at the curb. Carly, Sam, and Freddie stared at the tall building, noticing that there was an abundant amount of bricks missing. The windows were outdated and several were broken.

"Is this the right place?" Sam asked, looking hideously at the building.

"Of course it is," Freddie replied. Though, Freddie was quite surprised at the building. It looked nowhere near as good as the one in the picture.

"Then why are there hobos?" Carly asked cautiously, slowly pointing to a pack of hobos surrounded by a fire, tattered clothing and thick facial expressions.

"Come on." Freddie tugged the was girls into the building. He wished for some hope that inside would at least be better than how it was outside.

He was wrong.

The place was absolutely disgusting. The black and white tile floors was out of place with pale green plastered walls, peeling slightly. There was counter with a middle aged woman with her hair tied in an old fashion bun. She wore a long plaid gown that was patched in several places.

"Um, excuse me," Carly started. The woman looked up, her eyes bulging from her large glasses.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, her voice cranky and hoarse. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances.

"Er...can we see the owner of the orphanage, please," Carly asked, looking down the long hallway beside the counter.

The woman removed her glasses, setting her pen down, and stared at the three, her expression a mixture or boredom, doubt, and confusion.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed by the dull stare.

"What sort of purpose do teenagers want from this place?" the woman asked, resting her chin on her hand, supported by her elbow on the table.

"Well, there was this girl-"

"Who?"

"Um..." Carly turned to Freddie for support. He obliged.

"Um, there was a girl you stopped by Skybucks a little bit ago."

"No one is allowed to leave here without a pass. If under the age of twelve must have an adult with them."

The three teens exchanged glances. The woman rapidly darted her eyes to each one of them. Her brows burrowed angrily and she stood up abruptly.

"Enough!" The teens stepped back, Sam's shoulder brushing Freddie's. She noticed by didn't move.

The woman reached for the phone, hitting a dial and waited. Her eyes blazed in red.

"Fetch Martha, please," the woman spoke through the phone. He lips curled into a smirk, staring at Carly in particular.

"A blonde, a boy, and a sass." she said through the phone. Carly's mouth dropped, Sam trying to hide her smile.

The woman set down the phone, and looked up the three.

"She's ready to see you now."


End file.
